1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to technology for wireless communication between apparatuses, and more particularly, to a terminal apparatus for auto pairing and a remote control apparatus and method thereof which perform auto pairing for wireless communication between the remote control apparatus and a terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, Bluetooth is a wireless interface standard for enabling wireless communication between terminal apparatuses which are around about 10 m to about 100 m apart. To perform Bluetooth communication between the terminal apparatuses, a user should directly perform pairing for Bluetooth communication between the terminal apparatuses.
However, some users are not familiar with how to configure their terminal apparatuses. For example, elderly and/or child users of mobile Bluetooth communication apparatuses, may not be not familiar with how to configure a pairing setting for Bluetooth communication between terminal apparatuses. In addition, the users cannot perform Bluetooth communication between the terminal apparatuses due to lack of knowledge for Bluetooth communication, and thus users do not use Bluetooth devices with their own terminal apparatuses.
In addition, even when the users are familiar a pairing setting method for Bluetooth communication between terminal apparatuses, users may not correctly select their desired terminals among peripheral terminals searched through their own terminal apparatuses or users may input a wrong personal identification number (PIN) code and fail to perform pairing with their selected terminals. Therefore, there exists a problem among users that are not familiar with a pairing setting method or input wrong information for pairing setting that a lot of time and effort is spent configuring the settings for pairing for Bluetooth communication between the terminal apparatuses.